The present invention relates to gaming machines for the playing of games of chance and, more particularly, to special features of bonus or feature games which may be offered on such machines.
Gaming, or poker machines, have become a major source of amusement and diversion in such places as clubs, hotels and casinos in many parts of the world.
Traditionally such machines were mechanical devices where a number of reels marked with a plurality of numbers or symbols could be made to spin randomly by the application of some mechanical input. If the subsequent patterns of numbers or symbols displayed on the reels, when these returned to a rest state, corresponded to predetermined patterns, the machine would provide a prize or payout. Generally such gaming machines have come to be regulated by government authorities as to their number and in the manner in which the machines must return a percentage of the monetary turnover to the players.
The introduction of electronics, computers and electronic graphical displays, has allowed a continual increase in the complexity and variations of gaming machines, games and displays while maintaining the basic concept of the traditional machine.
Machines and games that offer novel and stimulating variations on the basic game theme and environment are eagerly sought by the gaming industry and there is consequently intense competition between machine manufacturers to innovate.
Nevertheless the repetitive playing of even modern gaming machines can lead to boredom of the players with a consequent under-utilization of machines and increase in player dissatisfaction.
It is an object of the present invention to address or at least ameliorate some of the above disadvantages.